We Were Attacked
Hello, it's me again. I don't have much to talk about for this first note, because if I stop running, I'm good as dead. Me and my friend are running as fast as we can, but this mob is running faster than us, still. The only way we've kept it from being an inch closer was by going over cliffs and hills. While running, it suddenly got a hold of my leg! It pulled me closer, and I could see it's cheek and mouth muscles shifting around. It started to open it's mouth in a very creepy way. It's cheeks opened outward when it's mouth opened. It started to show it's sharp, bloody teeth. It started to come in closer to take a bite out of me, and it would've done so if not for my friend, who knocked it back with his sword. It screeched a distorted enderman yelp. It scurried back to avoid the second hit, then pounced up on a hill preparing to leap onto my friend. I got up and we kept running. We ran back into the grass biome. I turned back to see the thing cloak as soon as it left the snow biome. I turned back and ran back to the village and locked ourselves in our house and as fast as we could, block off the windows and doors. We looked at each other. We were both surprised to find ourselves alive and well (except for a slightly hurt leg) after running from that thing. We heard footsteps outside, circling the house. We knew we'd be safe for a few weeks, because the mob is unable to break anything down. It's been a day or two, nothing has happened besides movement around the house and every now and then a screech, but today was a bit eerie. At the door (blocked off by stone), we heard scratching. We could hear the mob scratching at the door. Suddenly, it stopped...and turned to bashing. It started to break down the door. Me and my friend stayed at the far end of the room, hoping it couldn't break down the door. If it did, it then had to get past the stone blocks that were covering the door. Eventually, the bashing stopped. Everything was quiet. Suddenly, we hear the window break! The stones blocking the windows fly off, and we see a flash. We were being attacked! We could hear a screech, then a flash INSIDE WITH US. We saw chips of wooden planks fall off the walls, everything was complete chaos! Suddenly, the mob pounced on my friend. I ran to save him, but when I got it off, he was badly hurt. A flash of light from it's eye showed us it ran off. My friend was at only a few hearts. He went over to our chest to eat some food, then came back. We were replacing everything that was broken when we heard the villager hurt noise coming from the house we kept them safe in. We ran inside to see villagers running around in a panic as villagers were ripped apart and...eaten. Me and my friend ran in to help and again, attacked the mob. We failed to hit it at first, but then we finally hit the invisible bastard. It screeched and yelped then ran out the door. Any villager that was attacked was nothing more than a blood stain. Villagers started running back outside in terror. I don't know how it got in, there was no signs of broken blocks. This is all I currently had to report on, hopefully, I report back. Category:Creepypasta